Guardian Shikigami
by xX-Wolf-chan-Xx
Summary: Ookami Kumori and her older brother Kira Kumori have just moved to Karakura after they lost their mother to a disease. While living there Ookami soon finds out about powers she didn't even know of and discovers deep secrets about her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ookami Kumori and her older brother Kira have just moved to Karakura Town from America after their mother passed away.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

A car door slammed as a sixteen year old girl exited the dark blue vehicle. The sun glittered off her crimson brown hair and made her slim shoulders glow with a pale radiance. She held up her hand to protect her ruby colored eyes from the glare of the shining light.

Turning, the teenage girl looked at the house in front of her. It was a small two story house with a wooden porch, it had a nice calming white paint added to the sides and a pretty tan roof. Flowers were blooming near the porch and a lone cherry blossom tree stood in the middle of the small yard.

A soft smile touched the girl's lips as she looked upon her new home and its subtle beauty.

She cringed as a loud thump echoed across the street; glancing behind her she sighed and walked over to a boy that was currently being crushed by a large cardboard box.

Grunting she rolled the box off of him and helped him sit up. The boy had black hair with one strand to the left side of his face put into a short skinny braid; his eyes were a dark blue and stood out beautifully against his light skin.

"Thanks Ookami." He said gratefully with a smile, nodding to his little sister. She smiled kindly back and helped him stand.

"It's okay Kira. Do you need help with unloading the boxes?" She asked, her eyes glancing at the full boxes that seemed unbearably heavy. Her brother smiled and nodded sheepishly going over to another load of boxes.

Ookami bent down to pick up a small box and headed over to the door. As she walked into the house and started unpacking and putting things in place she couldn't help but wonder how Kira and herself ended up in Karakura town.

Their mother had been suffering from a disease over the past three months, it was only recently that the sickness had gotten so bad that their mother had to be moved to a hospital. It seemed as though she had been sick for far longer than they had known, it was the third day she was in the hospital when she passed away.

With no where to go in their old home in America, and no father or any other relative to care for them, they had no choice but to go back to the town where they were originally born, Karakura town.

Thus, why they are unpacking their belongings in a strange new house.

Kira soon came in with the last of their luggage and placed it on their coffee table in the living room. He let out a sigh and sent a grin to Ookami. She smiled back and sat on the couch exhausted from unpacking, Kira soon collapsed next to her.

"Don't you hate moving?" He asked throwing his head back and resting it on the couch.

"Yeah… I wish we didn't have to." Ookami said sadly looking at her folded hands. Kira looked up at his little sister with a sad expression. He sat up and messed up her hair making her squirm and playfully whack his arm away.

Ookami grinned gratefully at her brother; he always knew how to make her feel better, even at the worst of times.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner? I'll cook!" Kira said confidently. Ookami giggled.

"Kira, you know the last time you cooked we ended up driving three hours to a restaurant on the other side of town." She chuckled as Kira frowned and pouted.

They both jumped when there was a sudden knock on the front door. Ookami watched as her brother got up to answer it.

Kira stood in front of the door and quickly unlocked and opened it. He looked at the trio outside with a confused expression.

There was a man with shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a green and white beach hat, an old fashioned grey cloak, a green shirt and pants and old clogs. He was smiling brightly and waving a green fan in front of his face.

The second was an African woman with long purple hair put into a ponytail and golden eyes, she wore a black tank top, white pants and tan sandals, she was standing straight with one hand on her hip and the other on a teenage girl standing in front of her.

The girl had long black hair put into long pig tails held with dark green ribbons, she had bright neon green eyes and dark chocolate skin. She wore a long sleeved green shirt, black shorts and green sandals.

As Kira looked at the teenaged girl, the more he got the feeling she didn't want to be there at all.

The man with the blonde hair walked up to him first holding out his hand as he did so.

"Hello, I'm Urahara Kisuke. I own the candy shop next door, the Urahara Shop. We're your new neighbors!" He said gleefully taking Kira's hand and shaking it. "This is my friend Yoruichi Shihoin and her adoptive daughter Hebi Zetsumei."

Yoruichi waved with a grin while Hebi looked at him and scoffed, then glanced away with a far away look in her eyes and her arms crossed.

Kira smiled nervously as Yoruichi gave her daughter a scornful glare. "Uhm, hello? I'm Kira Kumori, why don't you come in?"

Urahara thanked him and followed the younger man inside, followed by Yoruichi and Hebi. Ookami watched them enter from the couch and she quickly stood and made her way over to her brother.

She looked at their company and began tugging her brother's sleeve. He looked down at her and chuckled at her habit of pulling others sleeves whenever she was nervous.

"Uh, Urahara sir? Let me introduce you to my little sister Ookami Kumori." Kira said, pushing Ookami forward. She looked down at her feet and gave a shy hello. Urahara chuckled at her shyness along with Yoruichi, Hebi looked at Ookami coldly, then continued to look around her at the old furniture and photos.

"Hello Ookami, are you liking Karakura so far?" Urahara asked leaning down slightly to get a better look at the teen.

"Um, it seems to be okay. I've just arrived." Ookami replied, continuing to tug her brother's sleeve.

"Oh, I see!" Ookami looked up at Urahara and he finally got a good look at her face. She was surprisingly a very beautiful little girl, with a tiny nose an oval shaped and pale face, and big eyes with dark eyelashes, but it was the eye color that caught Urahara's attention.

He looked down at the girl curiously before standing up straight and patting her head. "Well it's nice to meet you!"

Kira smiled at his sister who shuffled her feet and tried hiding behind his arm. "Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Why not? It's a pretty far walk from the shop to your house you know!" Urahara said cheerfully waving his fan in his face.

Meanwhile Ookami and Kira were looking out their window which was placed conveniently behind Urahara and facing his shop… which was directly down the street.

"How is the lemonade?" Kira asked the trio on the opposite couch before him.

The group had settled themselves in the living room where Ookami had helped her brother serve them tea. Urahara and Yoruichi seemed to be enjoying there drinks, with their half empty glasses on the table; but Hebi hadn't even touched hers, and she decided to place her glass on an unpacked cardboard box.

"It's very good, thank you!" Urahara said, waving his hand in front of his face, Ookami was beginning to wonder where he was hiding it most of the time since it seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ookami," She turned her head to see that Yoruichi had called her. "Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"N-not at all! I turned sixteen a couple months ago." Ookami said fidgeting with a small smile on her face.

"Really? When is your birthday?"

"October 31st."

"I see. Well Hebi here is a year younger than you; maybe she could show you around town with your brother." Hebi turned to look at her foster mother in shock with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh she doesn't need to, I-I can get around on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to trouble anyone." Ookami looked at her red converse shoes on the other side of the room shyly.

"Well, if you're positive, what about you Kira?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sorry, but with how things are I need to find a job as soon as possible so I can support our new house; but if you could help me get employed I'd appreciate it."

"Well you could always work at my shop!" Urahara said, making the younger man turn to him.

"Are… are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother to you!" Kira smiled gratefully when Urahara told him it wasn't a problem.  
"Thank you so much! I promise to work hard!"

"You better not, or I'll fire you right away!" Urahara said cheerfully still waving his fan in his face. Kira laughed nervously and looked at his wrist watch.

"Whoa, it's already been a couple hours. I'm sorry to do this but could Ookami and I need to get back to unpacking so she can get to school early tomorrow."

"No problem, Hebi needs to get her rest to. Let's go." Yoruichi stated as she stood up with her daughter and walked towards the door.

"I expect to see you early tomorrow Mister Kumori. Make sure to get a good night sleep, just because it'll be your first day doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Urahara pointed out as he strutted over to the door. Ookami held the door open for him earning a grateful smile from the shop keeper.

As she waved them off Ookami looked down the street and sucked in her breath. At the end of the sidewalk looking right at her was a man with a shirt gray goatee and near balding head, he wore a plain with collared shirt and tan shorts.

He looked like any other person she's seen, there were just three differences.

He was floating above the ground.

There was a bullet wound going through his forehead.

There was a long chain hanging from his chest, nearly touching the concrete beneath him.

Ookami shivered as the man continued looking at her and she slowly went back into her home, never taking her eyes off the man as she closed her door. She jumped and held back a shout when her brother called her back to help him move a heavy box.

After saying she'd be right with him she looked back outside to see the man was gone. She blinked a couple times before sighing in relief and turning back to her brother. She complete missed the aware Urahara; who was watching her back as she disappeared into her home.

"You sensed it too huh?" Yoruichi asked him as he walked into his shops living quarters. He answered with a quick nod before turning to Hebi, who was sitting across from him and eyeing her nail intently.

"Hebi," She looked up at Urahara boredly. "I want you to watch that girl and see if she does anything… suspicious."

Hebi scowled and scoffed at him. "Why? Do you think she's an enemy? I doubt it…. I could snap her like a twig."

"You said the same thing about the pale arrancar with green eyes whom, might I remind you, nearly killed you."

Hebi growled and slammed her hands on the table heatedly before charging out of the room with a harsh "fine" escaping her lips. Yoruichi sighed.

"That girl is such a handful." She stood and walked after Hebi, probably going to try and calm her down.

Urahara stayed quiet before turning to look out his window. He didn't even flinch when the ghost from down the street floated past his window and looked straight at the Kumori household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

Ookami dashed through the streets of Karakura with her school bag hanging off her shoulder. She wore the normal Karakura high school uniform, a yellow vest that had sleeves that covered the top of her hands, a white undershirt, a red bow tied around the collar of the white shirt, a gray skirt, dark blue socks and brown shoes.

She still couldn't believe she was going to be late for her first day of school. After she had woken up that morning she walked down her stairs to be welcomed by the scent of burning food. She ran to the kitchen to find her brother running around in a panic while trying to put out the growing fire that was growing around what at the time were waffles.

After extinguishing the fire Kira explained that he wanted to make Ookami a good breakfast for her first day at school, but in the end Ookami made breakfast for the both of them.

Only when putting her dishes away did she realize just how much time she had before class started….

She was in such a hurry that she hadn't brushed her hair and when she was getting dressed she failed to tie her bow correctly and one of her socks was scrunched up to her ankle.

Ookami breathed heavily as she ran around the corner, she looked at her wristed watch which was barely visible under her sleeve and let out a whimper when she saw the time.

"Ah! No! I only have ten minutes!" Ookami yelled out to herself while running faster. "This can't get any worse!"

Ookami yelled out in surprise when a girl with white hair that was tinted green rammed roughly into her shoulder, sending her straight to the ground on her back and making her books that were placed in her backpack scatter out behind her.

"Sorry!" The girl yelled out after picking Ookami's books up and placing them in her arms, not soon after that she had taken off again, leaving kicked up dirt in Ookami's face.

She coughed and pulled herself up then looked in the direction where the girl ran.

"She was wearing the same uniform as me… is she late too? …But that doesn't explain why she was going in that direction…. Or… HAVE I BEEN RUNNING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION THIS WHOLE TIME!" Ookami yelled out dramatically.

Not long after the girl had hit her, Ookami found herself face down in the concrete again after a boy with blond bowl cut hair accidentally tripped her while running past her.

"Tatsu! Ya have ta go ta school ya brat! Get back here!" The boy yelled after the other stranger that had hit Ookami before. He was answered by a loud 'NEVA!'

Ookami sat up with small tears of pain rolling down her cheeks as she collected her books that had fallen again. After wiping most of the tears and dirt from her face and inspecting her now bleeding knee, Ookami looked at her watch.

She let out a scream of anguish and ran/limped across the street in a last attempt to make it to her school on time.

"Alright class if you would please turn you text books to page 147 we will begin our next lesson." The teacher Misato Ochi said as she turned to the board and began writing down the class's next lesson.

Ichigo opened his text book and began reading the first paragraph, then he heard a soft knock at the classroom's door. The teacher looked away from the board and walked over to the door to see who was outside.

"Ah! Miss Kumori, so glad you could join us this morning!" Misato said as she led in the very tired looking Ookami. Her face was covered in dirt and her outfit was in the same condition.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late… my brother tried cooking and… it didn't end well. Then on the way here I-."

"It's okay! Being late once in a while is good for a teenager! Just don't do it all the time like some students in this classroom…."

Ichigo twitched when Misato shot him the 'Yes-I-am-talking-about-you' look.

"Anyway, class I'd like to introduce our new student Miss Ookami Kumori! Why don't you say something about yourself?"

"Um," Ookami shuffled her feet and tried brushing off the dirt on her shirt. "I'm not really good at anything, but I can cook a little well and… uh, I like trying my best and working hard so I can have a good future."

Ookami's whole face turned red as she spoke by herself to the students in the class. Only a few said hello, but most of them were asking how she got so dirty.

"Enough! Miss Kumori just had a bad morning that's all! Now if you could take a seat next to Miss Kuchiki… yes the girl with the dark hair right there… we can go on with our lesson!"

Ookami carefully walked down the aisle of students and empty desks and took a seat next to the dark haired girl. She pulled out her books and tried her best to get the dirt that had stuck to it after being dropped twice off.

She jumped when a hand was stuck in front of her face and turned to look at its owner. It was the girl that she had been placed next to.

"Hello! My name is Rukia Kuchiki; it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kumori!" She said in a sweet voice with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, um, hello." Ookami said shaking her hand, then pulled it away fast after realizing it was still dirty. "I'm so sorry! See I kind of fell down a few times and that's why I look so horrible, and my hands aren't in any better shape! W-would you like me to get you something to clean your hand with?"

"Oh no, I'm fine it's just a little dirt." Rukia pulled out a white handkerchief from her front chest pocket and motioned Ookami to lean forward. She then began to wipe the dirt from Ookami's face, completely ignoring Ookami's protests.

"So you said you fell? That's why you're covered in this grime." Rukia asked after cleaning her face and then wiping Ookami's hands.

"Well actually… there were these two rather strange people that had run into me on the way here. They were wearing the same uniforms as us but I haven't seen them in the school since I arrived."

"Well that is rather odd." Rukia said, the she folded her handkerchief and placed it back in her pocket. "There! You're as clean as I can get you for now!"

Ookami looked down at her hands and knees to find that they were completely clean.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Ookami said with a smile, that Rukia eagerly returned. The Ookami looked back at her leg remembering something. She was positive that there was a cut on her knee from earlier but now….

It was gone.

And not the, 'Oh it's just a tiny mark now.' Kind of gone. There was no trace of it, as if it didn't exist.

Ookami scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion before rubbing her knee where the wound originally was.

"What's wrong? Did I miss some dirt?" Rukia asked looking at Ookami concerned. She looked at her new classmate surprised before smiling nervously.

"Oh, uh, no! Everything's fine! I just-!" She was interrupted by a loud bang from the entrance door to the classroom.

The two girls turned to the source of the noise and Ookami's eyes widened.

At the front of the classroom were the two people she had 'literally' run into before. The girl had her arms crossed and she was looking straight out the window looking as though she was going to jump to freedom at any given chance.

The boy was standing behind her giving her a 'don't-even-think-about-it' glare.

Now that they weren't running away from her at high speed Ookami actually got a good look at them. The girl had light green hair that flipped out in many directions with some of her bangs hanging over her left eye. Her eyes were silver and her eyelashes were long and the same color as her hair. She had a hoop piercing on her lip and two snake bites under her bottom lip.

The boy had bowl cut blond hair with odd straight bangs nearly covering his light honey brown eyes. He wore the schools male uniform with a striped tie.

"Well well, Miss Tatsu Kiname and Mister Shinji Hirako. Nice of you to join us!" The teacher stated as she hit Tatsu, the girl, over the head with a journal.

"Sorry we're late. I was trying ta get Tatsu ta come to school today. For some reason she was trying to avoid it." Shinji said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I already told you!" Tatsu yelled turning on her heel to look her classmate in the face. "I didn't want to come today because that useless hoe came back from the hospital today!"

Ookami saw a girl with light orange/brown hair flinch. She had long hair and light gray eyes, her head was wrapped in a bandage and her arm was in a cast.

Ookami felt a pang of sympathy stab her heart but she looked back to her book to continue reading. The fight wasn't any of her business, and no matter how curious she was of why Tatsu disliked the other girl, she knew when to keep her nose out of problems like these.

"Look I don't care what reason you two have for being late, just please, go to your seats!" Misato said motioning to two empty seats in the room.

"Fine!" Tatsu said throwing her arms in the air. As she walked towards her seat she let out a growl towards the injured girl, who flinched and buried her head into her text book.

Ookami looked behind her at the desk that Tatsu had claimed. Tatsu's silver eyes looked up at her and Ookami noticed that there was a tattoo of three purple diamonds underneath her left eye.

"Hey," The green haired girl said as she looked at Ookami closer. Ookami backed up a bit, confused. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"Erm…," Ookami smiled nervously as she remembered their first encounter. "Uhm… maybe you saw me on the way to school?"

"Hmmm…." Ookami looked back to the front of the class biting her lower lip nervously. Today was going to be a long day….

"Are you sure it's okay for me to eat with you and your friends?" Ookami asked Rukia as the climbed the stairs to the roof for lunch.

Rukia reached the top before her and turned to smile. "Of course! Most new kids eat alone on their first day, but I want you to spend your lunch time with people. If that's okay?"

"Oh, sure…." Ookami said as she reached the top of the stairs next to Rukia. They both walked out to the roof top and Ookami saw a group of people sitting in a circle near the fenced edge of the school building.

"Rukia!" A man with red hair tied into a ponytail called out waving his hand in the air.

Rukia grabbed Ookami's hand and dragged her over to the group.

"Sorry I took so long," Rukia said as she stopped in front of the group with Ookami's arm in her hand. "I was just trying to convince Ookami here to eat with us!"

"Ookami? You mean the new kid?" A boy with spiked orange hair and brown eyes asked while glancing at the red eyed girl.

"Hello." Ookami said softly with a smile, but her eyebrows pushed together in a nervous manner.

"Ookami these are all my friends. That's Orihime Inoue," Rukia pointed towards the girl from earlier who was injured. "This is Yasutora Sado."

"Chad." The large boy said with his arms crossed and his shaggy brown hair covering his eyes.

"That's Renji Abarai," The red haired boy from earlier waved with a smile. "Uryu Ishida." A black haired boy with blue eyes and glasses grunted and looked back at his book. "And that's Ichigo Kurosaki."

A boy with light orange hair and honey brown eyes glanced at Ookami and nodded. After waving to each of them she took a seat next to Rukia and began eating her lunch with them.

Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all….


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

"E-eh?" Ookami blinked in shock as she looked at the green haired girl in front of her. Tatsu stood on her doorstep with a wide smile and her school bag slung over her shoulder. It was about time for Ookami to leave for school (she had gotten up on time today. Thank goodness!) and before she even reached the door someone had rung the doorbell.

To her surprise Tatsu Kiname was the one who had come to her doorstep.

"Hey Ookami! I thought I'd walk to school with you today!" She spoke cheerfully, while hooking her arm with Ookami's. Ookami gawked at the girl in stunned silence. Why was it that this girl wanted to walk with her to school after only one day of even talking to each other?

Kira looked over the top of the couch at the two girls slowly walked over.

"Ookami? Is this a new friend you met at school?" He asked while looking down at the two curiously.

"Uh…."

"You bet! I'm Tatsu Kiname, Ookami's new best friend! Who are you?" Tatsu asked eyeing Kira curious. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked at Ookami with wide eyes, the she flashed a thumbs up.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get such a hottie!"

"Eh?" Ookami tilted her head to the side before her eyes widened and her face flushed red. "N-no! it isn't like tha- I-I mean; H-he's my b-brother!"

"Calm down I was just kidding…." Tatsu murmured as Ookami continued stuttering.

Kira, meanwhile, was laughing to himself as he watched the two girls, then he lanced down at his watch and arched an eyebrow.

"Erm, Ookami?" His little sister looked up at him curiously. "You and your friend should get going before school starts."

"Oh, uh, yes. Bye Kira, I'll buy those groceries you wanted after school." Ookami said as Tatsu dragged her away while singing a perky song.

She heard her brothers enthused 'Work hard at school' comment as she was dragged around the corner, barely having enough time to wave him goodbye.

"Tatsu, erm, why did you come and kidnap me from my brother?" She asked while trying to stand up straight while she was being dragged away.

"Because, I finally remembered when I ran into you and made you drop your books, plus I learned that darling Shinji had also run into you and didn't apologize. So I'm gonna lead you to school as an apology for both of us."

"Oh… Okay?" Ookami blinked slowly. Suddenly something caught her eye and she looked in front of her.

"Uh, is that smoke?" She asked, Tatsu stopped and looked where Ookami was pointing. A large cloud of smoke was appearing over a building not far away, in fact it was probably a few blocks away from the two girls.

Tatsu let out a gasp as a sudden pressure hit her, she scowled.

"Damn," she dropped her school bag and ran off towards the seen in a flash. Ookami gawked at where the girl had just been and watched her back as she ran. Fearing for her safety she called out for her to stop, but Tatsu was gone.

"Why is she running to the smoke?" Ookami asked herself, then she gulped, she knew she was going to regret this….

Ookami picked up Tatsu's bag and ran off after her classmate towards the area that Tatsu had gone to.

"W-what in the…." The two school bags Ookami carried slid off her shoulders and slumped to the ground as she watched the flames that were burning the building flare out and almost touch the building next to it.

Ookami, though, wasn't looking at the fire; she was looking at what was standing outside the fire.

Tatsu and Ichigo were standing outside the fire; both had swords in their hands.

Ichigo wore a black outfit that looked similar to an old fashioned samurai's Shihakusho. His blade was large and looked similar to a kitchen knife.

Tatsu on the other hand looked the same, only she was holding a weapon that looked to be a giant Kunai of sorts.

The two of them were glaring straight into the fire, because inside the flames was a monster Ookami had never once seen before.

The thing was huge, hovering above Ichigo and Tatsu by at least four feet, its body was a horrid inky black and its back legs and front had massive claws that looked as though they could rip through stone, and on its head there was a mask that was very similar to a horse's skull, there was also a large hole located in the middle of its chest.

The creature let out a loud deafening shriek and charged at Ichigo. The orange haired boy raised his sword to block the attack but Tatsu had flown through the air and stabbed the monster through the left eye.

Ookami let out a small cry when she saw the dark blood drip from its wounded eye, its head turned towards her and its toungue lashed out at the air.

As if it was tasting her.

Suddenly the monster disappeared making Ookami jump. Tatsu and Ichigo also seemed surprised, then the green hair girl turned her head so fast Ookami thought she would break her neck.

"Ookami-!"

"You smell good." The hair on the back of Ookami's neck rose when she heard a deep voice rasp out from behind her. She turned slowly and her eyes widened when she saw the monster right behind her with drool dripping from its gaped mouth.

"Do you mind if I take a bite?" The creature opened its mouth wide enough for Ookami to see another pair of teeth on the inside of its mouth that looked almost human.

Ookami felt herself get pushed out of the way and saw that Tatsu had lunged at her and dragged her out of the monster's dangerous jaws.

"Tatsu-?"

"Don't move!" Tatsu ran back towards the hollow and jumped on its back then began stabbing it repeatedly.

Ookami turned her head to the side when she heard a loud crash and saw another monster hovering over Ichigo, who had his sword guarding against its large clawed hands.

Ookami's eyes widened when the creature lifted its head and bared its blunt teeth for her to see. She saw Ichigo stiffen and struggle to get away from its grip. A hollow roar escaped the monster's throat and its head lurched forward to devour the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo!" Ookami yelled while she got up and ran towards the boy. Tatsu turned and watched Ookami run towards Ichigo in shock as her opponent turned into sand behind her.

"Ookami don't!" She screamed, making Ookami stumble and land with a thud. She lifted her head to see Ichigo had been released from the monsters grip and that the beast was running for her instead.

She let out a shriek and crawled back as fast as she could but she was no match for the creatures speed.

Ookami felt the horrible breath of the monster hit her face and she stared up into its gaping mouth that was wide open in front of her. Wet hot drool hit her and she screamed in terror as the creature lunged forward.

"OOKAMI!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

Ookami stirred and cracked her eyes open with a groan; she winced and closed her eyes again when bright light entered her vision. She turned onto her stomach and lifted herself up, ignoring a stabbing pain in the back of her head.

She placed her hand on her forehead, and looked around the room she was in. The floors and walls were pure wood with only the mattress Ookami was laying on and a sliding door visible.

The pain in the back of her head started again when she stood up unsteadily. She took a step forward and stumbled slightly as she reached for the door. Where was she? Other than that, how did she get here?

She was about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice outside. Placing her ear next to the solid wood she listened closer.

"Tatsu…?"

"I know she seems harmless but… her reiatsu is unsettling. It feels as though there are five other people mingling with her soul."

"Hmmm," A male voice mumbled. Shinji? "Well if it bothers ya that much then you should keep an eye on er', just in case."

"Alright…." Ookami yelped when she felt Tatsu lean on the door and she fell back with a thud. She heard a gasp of surprise from behind the door and looked up at the shocked faces of Tatsu and Shinji.

"Uh…A-Ah ha ha ha…. Hi?" Ookami laughed hesitantly while smiling at the two before her.

"Ookami? How long were you standing there?" Tatsu asked.

"…uh…."' Ookami gulped afraid of getting in trouble, she shivered slightly when Shinji gave her a suspicious look. Luckily before she could answer someone had pushed Shinji and Tatsu out of the way and caught Ookami in a lung crushing hug.

"Ookami thank god you're alright! What happened? Are you hurt?" Kira's worried face popped up in front of hers after he had released her from his death grip.

"Kira I'm fine…." Ookami sweat dropped when Kira began checking her over everywhere with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Well, you look okay…. Ookami that orange haired boy and your friend… Tatsu? (Tatsu nods) didn't tell me what happened to you! You've been out for days! Do you remember anything please tell me!"

'I've been out for days?' Ookami looked closely at her brother and saw dark circles under his eyes and his face looked oddly pale. "Kira don't tell me you stayed awake all the time I was out."

"I-… I was worried." Kira said softly as he squeezed his sister's hand. "You're the only thing I have left…."

Ookami frowned sadly and hugged her brother. "I'm sorry Kira. I won't make you worry again, okay?"

"Alright."

"Ugh… Hate to interrupt you 'Sibling moment' but Kisuke wants to see you. All of you." Ookami looked up at the irritated voice and saw Hebi's familiar figure leaning on the sliding door.

"Hebi? Where did you come from?" Ookami asked confused when Hebi rolled her eyes with a scowl.

"I live here idiot; you're in Urahara candy shop! Now get off the floor and come into the living room." With that the dark haired girl stomped away from the group and disappeared into the hall.

Tatsu rolled her eyes and smiled at Ookami before grabbing Shinji's tie and dragging him out of the room. Kira stood with Ookami and led her out of the room, helping her stand steadily.

Once they entered the living room they saw Urahara sitting at a table along with the others. The blond shopkeeper smiled at Ookami and brought his fan out to wave in his face.

"Ah! Miss Kumori, so glad you've finally woken up, you've been out for three days you know?" He said with a smile, making Kira arch an eyebrow before sitting down with Ookami.

"Uhm, I've heard." Ookami jumped when a cup of tea was shoved in front of her face. She followed the hand that was holding it up to a small girl that had big blue eyes and bobbed blond hair. She smiled sweetly at Ookami making her freckles become more defined.

"Hello, sorry about startling you, I just thought you'd be thirsty." The girl said in a high pitched voice. Ookami nodded and took the drink from the others hands and took a large gulp. She hadn't even realized how thirsty she was until she found that she had drunk the whole glass.

"Thank you…um… I'm sorry what was your name?" The red eyed girl asked timidly. Urahara coughed drawing attention to himself.

"I'm sorry. This is Neko Kawamoto, she's co-manager, and our senior… candy taster…." He said avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Candy tester…? Is that an actual job?" Ookami whispered to Tatsu.

"I've learned to ignore the odd things that happen while staying here."She replied while fiddling with Shinji's fingers, the owner of said fingers looking rather annoyed as she did so.

"Well moving on, Ichigo and Tatsu told me that you had a rather dangerous encounter on your way to school? Do you remember anything?" Urahara continued. Ookami was about to shake her head when an image flashed through her mind. A monster with a white mask.

"Actually… I remember something that wore a mask… I thought it was going to eat me and then… I… don't know what happened after that. I think I blacked out."

"I see," Urahara looked thoughtfully at Ookami and began to pet a black cat that was sitting in Hebi's lab next to him. "Well you see… the thing you saw is something we call a hollow."

"E-eh?" Ookami's eyes narrowed and her cup slipped from her hands. "Y-you mean… I WASN'T DREAMING!"

"Dumbshit, if you were dreaming why would you have been unconscious for three days and in my house, sleeping in MY ROOM!" Hebi yelled, getting a glare from the cat in her lap.

"Hebi, don't yell at the girl," The cat said after wagging its tail. "Remember she is only human."

Ookami and Kira stared at the animal for a moment before they both screamed loudly and backed into the wall.

"TH-TH-THE CAT IS…. TALKING!" Ookami screamed while pointing at the annoyed feline.

"Every time…." It murmured. "I'm not actually a cat. I just find this form more comfortable."

"What do you mean you're not a cat!" Kira accused. "You're sitting right there! Furry, four legged and… pointy eared!"

The cat groaned before leaping off of Hebi's lap and onto a clear part of the room where it could stand. "Fine, I'll become human again."

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke that enveloped the dark haired animal and rose to the ceiling.

"Oh boy…." Hebi snarled before covering her eyes.

"Here we go again." Tatsu sighed before covering both hers and Shinji's eyes.

"Huh?" Ookami asked, then turned to look back at the now clearing smoke. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look but then fell backwards along with Kira when she saw a naked Yoruichi standing in the middle of the floor.

"M-Miss Yoruichi! Y-you were the cat!" Ookami asked while covering her eyes and Kira screaming in embarrassment next to her.

"That's correct." Yoruichi said while grabbing the clothes that her daughter had chunked at her angrily.

"Oi, put on some clothes granny, you're scarring the boy over there." She growled out.

"Granny!"

"Hey don't call me 'boy'! I'm older than you!"

"Not really… boy."

"Why you-!"

"Please be quiet!" Ookami yelled over them all. "Can someone explain to me what's happening here!"

"Oh, yes sorry. Yoruichi get dressed please, while I explain to these two what happened." Yoruichi nodded and left the room with her clothes. "Now, where did I leave off… ah yes, hollows.

"Well you see, hollows, the beings with masks you saw, are spirits."

"Spirits? You mean like… ghosts?" Kira asked.

"Exactly. Except these spirits have been… transformed into monsters that feed of the souls of others, it's an appetite they gain after they become hollows and something that can never be quenched."

"Wait if these hollow things eat other souls, why would they try to eat me? I'm not dead yet." Ookami asked.

"Well, sometimes when some people have abnormally strong reiatsu, or spiritual power, hollows target them to eat their spirit so they can become more powerful. So they can grow into a stronger level of hollow."

"There are actually monsters…that are stronger than the two from before?" Urahara nodded, making Ookami shiver.

"There are actually three types of hollows, the lowest class being a Gillian, which is a being made up of hundreds of hollows all put into one large mass. The second stage is Adjuchas, which, though much smaller than Gillian, are formidable more powerful.

The last class is the strongest form of hollows, they are called Vasto Lorde. They're very humanoid in appearance but have a hollow hole and a fragment of their mask somewhere on their bodies."

Ookami bit her lower lip and start tugging on Kira's sleeve as she tried taking in all this knew information. Then something occurred to her.

"Wait, so if hollows are actually dead people… then does that mean I can see the dead!" She nearly yelled.

"Well, for people with a large reiatsu it is possible, and you have a very strong spiritual power that I'm sure you aren't aware of. But there are other ways you could get the ability to see ghost. Have you been able to see them for as long as you remember?"

"N-no… well, I don't think so? How could I tell?" Ookami asked while leaning on Kira's shoulder.

"Well, ghost are usually paler than normal humans, probably have a wound still visible on them if they died by murder or an accident, but the most noticeable feature is a chain that is probably located in their chest-."

"I've seen that!" Ookami yelled out while sitting up quickly. Urahara nodded motioning for her to continue. "I-I mean, I haven't seen them my whole life but when we first moved her I saw a ghost with a chain in his chest that nearly touched the ground."

"I see… have you made any contact with ghost? That can also cause you to see spirits."

"N-not that I know, I don't think so."

"Hmm… there is one last way that you could suddenly gain the ability to see ghost. You probably have a relation to another person who has the ability to see ghost and that was passed down to you, and seeing as Karakura is a place where there are many strong spiritually aware people, its not shocking that your ability to see spirits activated when you moved here."

"Oh… b-but wait-!"

"Ugh! How many more questions can she have!" Hebi shouted in irritation while lying down on her back.

"Hebi be patient," Yoruichi said as she walked through the door way while pulling her hand through one of her sleeves. Hebi scowled at her mother and rolled onto her side.

"I'm sorry it's just that… when I saw the monster I saw Tatsu and Ichigo fighting it… and Ichigo was wearing a weird outfit. Is there an explanation for that too?" Ookami asked while looking at Hebi nervously.

"Well… that's going to be slightly hard to explain…." Urahara started but was cut off by Hebi.

"Then I'll explain it." She sat up and glared at Ookami making the older shudder. "Look when people die there are two types of spirits. The good spirits called Pluses and the bad spirits called hollows which were originally pluses but over time turned into hollows.

"Now there are these other spirits called Shinigami otherwise known as death gods. These spirits come from soul society to send pluses to the other side and cleanse the spirits of hollows by "killing" them with their Zanpakutou, which is the sword they carry.

"On to the matter of Ichigo, well one of the shinigami screwed up, that Shinigami being Rukia-."

"Rukia's a dead person!" Ookami interrupted.

"SHUT UP! I'm not done TALKING!" Hebi yelled at her making Ookami yelp and hide behind Kira who was smiling nervously at the group.

"So… Rukia screwed up and got hurt really badly when fighting a low level hollow while protecting Kurosaki's family. So Kurosaki starts whining and bitching about how he wants to save his family and crap, so Rukia gives him some of her power and 'POOF' his a shinigami."

"O-okay… b-but what about Tatsu-."

"I'M GETTING TO THAT!"

"I'M SORRY!" Hebi huffed and crossed her arms while returning a glare that Tatsu was giving her full force.

"So Shinji and Tatsu here are what we call Vizards, and I swear to GOD if you even think about asking me what a vizard is before I even explain it I will rip your throat out with a spoon!" Ookami put her hand down beside her and continued cowering behind her brother. Hebi continued.

"Vizards are Shinigami who somehow were able to get hollow powers, so these two are able to conjure up hollow like masks that increase their power and allow them to use hollow like skills such as a cero which is technically a doom blast of fire that well take your head of in an instant. Do ya understand now sugar queen?"

Ookami didn't even bother speaking but rather just nodded her head quickly and fearfully as the other girl lied back down on her back with a scowl on her face. Urahara coughed and Neko twitched nervously when Hebi growled at her mother for smacking her.

"Well, pretty much all of what Hebi said is true, minus all the foul language…." Urahara said, ignoring Hebi as she cursed his name under her breath.

"I see… well I think I understand everything now."

"Yeah, now that I know why Ookami got hurt I'm not as worried. But if you say she has this reiatsu that those hollow things wanna eat, how can she protect herself she's just a little girl! I'm only a human so I don't even think I can stand a chance against these things."

"Don't worry about that," Tatsu suddenly spoke. She placed a hand on Ookami's shoulder and flashed a wide smile. "Shinji and I will look out for her! No charge!"

"Wait, what?" Shinji asked as he looked at Tatsu confused.

"You heard me."

"I appreciate that Tatsu, b-but you don't have to, I could always just try and run away-."

"Quit bitching and just accept their help dumb shit!" Hebi yelled at Ookami still lying down.

"Okay!" Ookami yelled back frightened as she hid behind Tatsu who petted her head kindly.

"It's been a weird day… Ookami how about we go home?" Kira said while rubbing his temples, trying to get the headache that was raging war inside his head to subside.

"Alright. Well, thank you all for taking care of me. I'll see you at school tomorrow Tatsu, and you too Shinji. Goodbye." Kira grabbed hold of Ookami's hand after she had said her farewells and led her to the front door. "By the way Kira… why are you wearing that apron?"

"It's part of Mister Urahara's uniform okay!"

After the Shinji heard the door shut with a click he turned back to Tatsu.

"You were right, it does feel as though there are six reiatsu coming from her, one of them being hers."

"I told you! Yet I don't know why that could be, and she also showed that she has some powers… but they only seem to activate when she's in danger."

"Powers?" Yoruichi spoke up. "What kind, and how do you know."

"I know because it happened right before Ichigo killed the hollow. She was about to get eaten when one of the spiritual powers inside of her suddenly spiked up. Then the light around her got brighter and turned into some sort of shield, when the hollow bit down it couldn't even touch her, and while it was trying to get through the shield Ookami passed out, that's when Ichigo and I jumped in." Tatsu explained. Urahara looked down thoughtfully.

"Perhaps the reason she was out for so long was because that was the first time she used her power." He said, Hebi scoffed.

"Or she was scared shitless and passed out cause of that." She stood up and walked towards the door to leave before turning back to her mom. "I'm going to bed, now that I have my room back maybe I can get some good sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

"Umm… do we even go to the same school?" Ookami asked quietly as she eyed the back of Hebi's head while walking to school. Hebi turned and glared at her before nodding. "I see… then why aren't you in uniform?"

"Because I don't feel like wearing one!"

"O-OKAY!" Ookami yelled back lifting her messenger bag in front of her face to hide from Hebi's harsh glare.

"Man… just because I came to walk you to school this morning doesn't mean I want to be friends or have you all up in my business! My mom just wouldn't stop bitching about you possibly being in trouble and since I'm the one who lives closest to you that I should be the one walking with you before and after school!"

"I- I understand…." Ookami peeked at Hebi over her bag. "I'm sorry that I'm giving you all this trouble. If you don't want to walk with me you don't have to I'll be fine."

"Che, yeah right. Hollows usually attack when people are alone, and since you live on this side of town there aren't much people around. So you could be killed any time, then I'll be grounded for seven months… again."

"I-I see…." Ookami stuttered nervously. "W-well… I-."

"Shh!" Hebi clamped her hand over Ookami's mouth, startling her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hebi slowly pull out a white and black hand gun from her pocket.

"Hmmmph!" Ookami tried talking from behind Hebi's hand when she saw her aim at the sky.

"Quiet! It's right there damn it!" She whispered back at Ookami.

She followed Hebi's gaze up to the top of a house nearby and whimpered when she saw a hollow staring down at her with drool dripping from its gawking mouth.

A shiver rolled down Ookami's spine and she clutched her bag even closer. Hebi aimed the gun at the hollow, Ookami watched as the inside of the gun began to get a faint glow and flinched when a loud bang echoed around her when Hebi pulled the trigger and a large blue light shot out.

The hollow moved to the side to try and evade the bullet but it was to slow. With a load explosion the whole right side of the hollow evaporated and the rest of the creature soon faded away.

Hebi scowled and hid her gun once again, then she released Ookami and continued ahead. After making sure the hollow was really dead Ookami ran after Hebi.

"Uhm… Hebi?" Ookami asked, trying to look at the dark skinned girls face.

"What?" She replied, not even bothering to look behind her.

"Well, after hearing about shinigami and hollows I started wondering. Are you a shinigami?"

"Ha!" Hebi laughed out. "I suppose you could say that."

"What do you mean?" Ookami asked confused.

"Ya see, I am a soul reaper, but I've been genetically experimented on."

"Eh?"

"Shut up, let me explain. You see, just like shinigami who kill hollows to purify them, there is also another group called quincies. Except instead of purifying the hollows they completely destroy them, as in they're gone for good."

"O-oh…." Ookami looked at her shoes as they walked.

"But quincies aren't dead, they were born with the ability to kill hollows, though now there are only two left I believe. You know one I think… does Uryu Ishida ring a bell?"

"Ah! He's in my class!" Ookami shouted out, remembering the boy with dark hair and glasses. Hebi nodded.

"Yeah, he's one of the last quincies, his dad is the other I believe but he doesn't care for his abilities… the bore. Anyway where was I…? Oh yeah…

"So I was a shinigami, a full fledged one, then our research division decided that they wanted to see if they could somehow combine shinigami genes and quincy genes together to make the ultimate hollow fighter. I just happened to be the only test subject who survived."

"You mean… others died in the process?"

"Yeah. I guess they couldn't take the extra power." Hebi yawned loudly while crossing her arms.

"Ah well… that's sad but I'm…. I'm really happy!" Ookami yelled while hugging Hebi from behind, making the other freeze up.

"Wh-what the hell! Get off me you crazy little crack house! Why are you so happy anyway!" Hebi yelled while slamming her elbow on top of Ookami's head.

"It's just that… I'm happy cause… I'm getting to know Hebi a lot better now!" She smiled brightly while rubbing the sore spot on her head. Hebi gave her an incredulous look as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What… the fuck?" Suddenly Ookami's head shot up when she heard Tatsu yell at her from the school gates.

"Oh! There's Tatsu! I gotta go see you later Hebi!" Ookami waved back at Hebi as she ran towards her friend.

Hebi stared at her back for a while before lifting her hand and slightly waving. After realizing what she was doing Hebi cursed herself and spun on her heel, getting ready to lock herself in her room and sleep through the school day.

"Ookami, do you want to eat with us today?" Orihime asked while standing next to Ookami and watching her gather her things. Curious red eyes darted over to the light haired girl.

"Um, are you sure…? I mean after hearing about everybody and their secret… I think it would be awkward." Ookami said while glancing down.

"No! Not at all! In fact they're all grateful to you!"

"Huh? Wh-why?" Ookami asked surprised, and trying to keep from dropping her books.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun told us about how when he was in trouble and you ran out to try to help him. Even if he said you were being really stupid, I could tell he was thankful for you being concerned about him at all." Orihime explained with a smile as Ookami took in what she was saying.

"I-I see. Well I guess I can eat lunch with you guys, if that's okay."

"That's great! Come on, let's go to the rooftop!" Orihime grabbed Ookami's hand and led her out of the classroom door, making the shorter girl stumble and drop her books as they left.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said for the hundredth time that morning with a determined look on his face. Next to him sat the rest of his friends who looked very unamused.

"What are you doing for God's sake!" Uryu yelled out glaring at his friend/rival. Ichigo glared back with a scowl.

"Practicing!" He answered while crossing his arms and tilting his head up. Uryu twitched irritated.

"Why? Why do you keep saying 'Thank you' out of the blue and who are you practicing for!" He yelled at the orange haired teen while standing up.

"I'm practicing for…. Someone…"Ichigo paused as his face began to heat up making Uryu draw back surprised.

"He's practicing saying thank you to Ookami for risking her life to come help him." Rukia said while sucking the last contents of her juice pack out and throwing it away.

"SHUT UP RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled with his face burning a bright red.

"Um… sh-should I go?" A timid voice said from in front of the group. They turned and saw the tiny new girl hiding slightly behind Orihime and tugging the taller's sleeve nervously.

"Oh! Ookami, it's good to see you've gotten better!" Rukia said as she stood and walked over to Ookami.

"Hi Rukia." Ookami offered a nervous smile while waving slightly at the big eyed girl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Suddenly she froze when she heard a cough from behind her. "Erm, Ookami would you come over here please?"

"Sure, okay." Ookami followed the shorter girl over to the group only to stop in front of a short white haired boy and a tall woman who both… didn't seem like they belonged in high school.

The white haired boy looked up at Rukia and then glanced at Ookami. Ookami looked over at Rukia confused and then back at the boy.

"Are you Ookami Kumori?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Erm, y-yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Hmm…" The short boy stood with his hands in his pockets. "I was informed that Urahara Kisuke has given you some information on shinigami, is this true."

"Ah…." Ookami flinched at the shorter boy's harsh glare at her. "Yeah… it's true, I just found out yesterday. Why?"

"Shinigami business is not for mortals to be a part of. Since Urahara told you it must you must have a right to know, but the reason I'm telling you this is because if anyone outside of this loop of people hears about shinigami or hollows, and I find out they learned from you. I have the authority to make you forget everything. Understood?"

Ookami flinched inwardly and back peddled away from the boy, shivering slightly at a cold breeze that hit her.

"I-I u-understand…." Ookami stuttered nervously as she began hiding behind Chad, trying to avoid the cold gaze of the short boy.

"Good."

"Now Captain!" The tall woman suddenly spoke nudging the boy on the head and pouting slightly. "Look what you've done you've scared her!"

"Shut up Matsumoto! Its business, I'm merely making a point."

"Well you could have been nicer about it instead of threatening her." The woman turned to Ookami and offered her a smile before walking over. "Hi there! I'm sorry that he scared but he doesn't know how sensitive girls are you know?"

"Th-that's alright. I just… wasn't expecting it is all." Ookami timidly replied while walking out from behind Chad's back.

"Great! You know it's not good for a girl's health if they get too scared of people, it'll get you wrinkles!" Ookami raised her eyebrows confused at the lady before her. "Anyway I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of tenth squad, and that's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hello… wait. Squads?" Ookami asked while pulling at her sleeve. Rangiku laughed slightly and Hitsugaya scowled.

"Great Matsumoto now you gave her information about the seretei's thirteen squads."

"Now captain I didn't say anything about there being thirteen squads." Rangiku replied smugly as she gave the tiny captain an impish smile. His scowl grew.

"That's alright; you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business anyway." Ookami said while smiling politely at the two.

"Aw, how sweet are you?" Rangiku said while messing while Ookami's hair, making the shorter girl flush in embarrassment.

"Ookami?" The red eyed girl turned to the voice that called her to see Ichigo standing behind her scratching the back of his head.

"Yes?" She replied looking innocently at the orange haired shinigami substitute.

"I just wanted to say, erm, th-than-!" He was interrupted when the door to the roof was thrown open and a very angry Tatsu stomped over to the group.

Ookami yelped in surprise when the shorter girl grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Ichigo and the others, and stormed towards the stairs.

Before they left Tatsu spun on her heel and with a fire in her eyes grabbed Ookami and yanked her in front of herself.

"You see this Orihime?" She growled out glaring at the shocked girl. "You. Don't. Touch. This."

"Er-erm… I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me like an item Tatsu. GACK!" Ookami choked as she was once again dragged by her arm by Tatsu and the door slammed shut in front of her.

Meanwhile Ichigo stood frozen in the spot where he was facing the small burnet. Ishida smirked deviously as the teenager as his head fell in defeat.

"All that practice… for nothing."

A slight breeze shook the trees of Karakura Park as night fell upon the small town and the street lights made the streets below glow eerily. Only the sound of rustling tree leaves was audible as the residents of the town slowly began to surrender to a quiet slumber.

Suddenly a noise like ripping leather sounded out above the park and a large black vortex opened up.

A figure walked out of the rift in the sky and glanced over the small city before him, ignoring the rift as it closed. A large smirk grew across his face and he walked across the sky and sat on top of the roof of a house.

A few minutes later another vortex opened and five other people stepped out. The first glanced up at them with dark blues eyes and his pupils narrowed into slits.

"Is everyone here?"

Hebi's paused in chewing her strawberry pocky when she felt an enormous pressure fall upon her shoulders. She rolled her green eyes but stood anyway to find her guns.

At least she'd get to kick some ass…

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me?" Tatsu growled out as she pulled away from Shinji, whom was scowling deeply as his kiss was interrupted by the pressure that was now hanging over him and Tatsu.

"Arrancars… just effing great."

Kira looked up from his book when he felt something fall upon his shoulders. He looked around confused, but then shook his head and stood. He must just be feeling weak from all the hard work at Urahara's shop.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he found his little sister sleeping soundly on the couch with a textbook lying on her stomach.

A smile touched his lips as he collected Ookami into his arms and she shifted to where her head leaned on his shoulder and she pulled her legs up to where her knees almost touched her nose.

Kira walked upstairs to his sister's room and placed her on top of her bed before covering her with a red blanket and pecking her forehead.

He walked out of the room while rubbing his neck, and made his way to his own bedroom, hoping that tonight he would finally get some good sleep.

Meanwhile Ookami twitched in her sleep as she dreamt of five figures who were all calling out to her.

'Wake up.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

Ookami's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked around her dark room and shivered. She placed her feet on the hard polished wood floor and lifted herself from her mattress.

She sent a nervous glance towards her window and shivered again before she left her room. Darkness greeted her when she closed her door and faced her house's dim hallway.

Ookami felt herself calm down when she heard her older brothers soft snoring coming from his room, she was about to open his door but stopped herself just before she turned the doorknob.

She couldn't bother her brother just because she felt unease, he was working really hard to support them and she didn't want to be anymore of a burden to him.

Ookami let out a sigh and pulled her long sleeved white shirt closer around her as she felt another chill go up her spine. She didn't like the feeling she was getting, as though something dangerous was walking the streets of her home.

She shook off the feeling and quietly made her way downstairs, trying not to be loud so as to not wake Kira. She picked up her black jacket which was thrown clumsily onto the couch and opened the door after slipping on her red converse.

A cold wind swept over her shoulders and Ookami winced as it swept her hair into her eyes.

'I'll just walk to the end of the block, so I can calm down.' She repeated in her head as she walked down the cracked sidewalks of her street.

She was in the middle of walking when she heard a voice.

'Stop!' Ookami stumbled forward and nearly fell down when she heard a male voice inside her head. She looked around panicked and took another step forward.

'Don't… it's… dangerous….' Another voice echoed in her head, this time a light female voice.

"Wh-who is th-that?" Ookami stuttered as she backed up into a fence, and then jumping away when a dog began barking behind her.

'Go back… go back home… you'll get hurt….' Another male voice said, though this one slightly deeper and having a sense of authority in its voice.

Ookami gulped and stumbled forward in the direction she was going before.

'DON'T!' The first voice screeched making Ookami squeeze her eyes shut and fall to her knees while grabbing her head.

"Who… who is this?" Ookami whimpered while looking around the dusty streets.

'We are….' The voice was interrupted when Ookami heard an cry of alarm from further ahead. She blinked in surprise then her eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

"Ichi- Ichigo?" She asked nothing. She took in a breath and, ignoring the voices in her head as they screamed at her to leave it alone, ran off in the direction of her friend's voice.

Tatsu scowled at the hollow known as Il forte as he turned to dust and soon fell apart where he stood; she scoffed at him and lifted slipped her sword back into its sheath. Even in his release form he didn't stand a chance against her, and she wasn't even at full power.

"You guys just had to show up and steal away my fun didn't cha?" Hebi said from down below glaring up at Tatsu and Shinji.

"You really should be thanking us! I mean we did save that sorry excuse for a soul reaper down there." Tatsu said pointing don at the bloody Renji who glared up at them.

"SHUT UP!" Renji yelled then stopped as he began to cough up blood.

"Why would I thank you? I don't even care if he lives…." Hebi said ignoring Renji's offended yell.

"Oh…kay then?" Tatsu said confused as she looked down at the green eyed girl. Then she felt another pressure and turned to her right, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"Oh great," Hebi ground out as she faced the same direction. "Looks like the sugar queen is in trouble. You better go save her."

Without saying anything Tatsu took off in the direction of her friend's spiritual pressure. Shinji was about to fly after her when he heard Hebi yell at him.

"Where do ya think you're going bowl cut! You are gonna help me fix this disaster area!"

Shinji scowled and silently cursed his green haired girlfriend for leaving him with cleaning duty.

Ookami could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she ran closer to the sound of fighting at the end of her street. She could no longer hear Ichigo, only the sound of explosions.

She didn't know why put ever since she heard Ichigo yell she felt as though all sorts of pressures were beating down on her, some were solid and still others were fluctuating rapidly, one minute they were strong the next the were horribly weak.

The voices that had been talking to her earlier had also stopped, but she still felt a presence inside her, as if they were still there, waiting, watching.

Ookami shook her head harshly to clear her mind of those thoughts and ran even faster. She turned the corner expecting the worst but was surprised to only see a fence was torn down and there was a large scar embedded into the street.

"What the… I'm glad that the street and houses aren't completely torn up and all but… I was expecting a little more than this." Ookami said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head and smiling nervously.

She continued walking along the road and sighed. Then she smiled with relief.

"Maybe I just thought I heard Ichigo. He's probably at home asleep or something." Ookami reassured herself. "I should go home too. I don't want Kira to wake up and find me gone."

Ookami turned around and was about to walk away when I loud crash sounded behind her making her scream and spin around.

She gasped out when she saw Ichigo with his sword out and gasping for breath with blood dripping from his head. She was about to run over to him and ask what happened when a figure that was lying on the ground not to far away from him caught her eye.

Ookami trembled and felt her hands go numb when she saw Rukia lying on the ground with blood pooling around her and another Rukia hovering over her with little drops of tears falling from her eyes.

Trying to keep herself composed she looked back at Ichigo to see him trying to get up.

"Ichigo…." Ookami tried to yell but she was so scared that she couldn't yell loudly, Ichigo though, seemed to hear her because he turned around with a panicked look upon his face.

"Ookami, wh-what the hell are you doing here get away!" He yelled at the short girl, who flinched at his harsh voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry…." Ookami tried to say.

"Look just go back home it's dangerous he-!" Ichigo suddenly stopped his eyes growing wide. He turned around with a fierce look and growled up at te sky.

Ookami gave him a confused look before looking up at the same point her friend was looking. Her mouth opened up in shock and her eyebrows came together in confusion.

A man was standing on air and looking down on the two of them a large smirk across his features. He had bright blue hair that was put into spike with a few strands falling in between his dark blue eyes; on the right side of his face was a jawbone with sharp canines and a large hole was in the middle of his abdomen.

Ookami felt her face become red when she realized that the man was revealing his whole chest and she looked away from him and decided to just look at Ichigo's back.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet Shinigami. Impressive." The man laughed out, his smirk growing. He scanned the area around the orange haired Shinigami but stopped when he saw a small red eyed girl who was looking around nervously, looking as though she was trying to avoid looking up at him. "Who is this? Your girlfriend, shinigami?"

"Wh-What! NO! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Ichigo yelled at the man his face burning red, while Ookami's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Hm, that's too bad. She's kinda cute." The man smiled deviously and suddenly disappeared. Ichigo and Ookami both jumped.

Ookami yelped when the same man appeared right in front of her. She stumbled back and nearly fell from the shock.

"Hey baby," He purred out while twisting a piece of Ookami's hair between his fingers.

"E-eh?" Ookami stuttered while her face heated to unimaginable temperatures.

"W-what the FUCK do you think you're doing!" Ichigo yelled out while charging at him with his sword. The blue haired male easily sidestepped, while taking Ookami with him.

"You look pretty cute when your face gets flush like that. Compliments your eyes." Ookami blinked and her face turned even redder.

"E-excuse m-me?" She choked out trying to step away from him.

"Would you STOP FLIRTING WITH HER DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled again while charging again, the man sidestepped and stuck his foot out making Ichigo trip and slam his face into the ground.

"So you don't like me hitting on her hmmm?" He said while trailing his hand up Ookami's spine. Ichigo growled at him and was about to get up again but stopped and twitched when the blue haired stranger gave him a mischievous grin. "So would you prefer I do thiiiiis~."

Ookami blinked confused at his comment and then squeaked when he harshly grabbed her jaw and brought it up to his face.

"Wh-what are you gonna d-." Ookami was cut off when the stranger pushed his lips against hers with a devilish smirk. Ichigo's mouth dropped in shock and his sword clattered to the ground.

Ookami blinked confused and then her eyes widened in surprise, she roughly pushed at the man's chest but found that he was inhumanly strong.

"WHAT THE!" A loud shriek pierced through the air around the trio. The stranger pulled away from Ookami and looked behind the flushed brunet at the shocked green haired vizard at the end of the street.

"Tatsu?" Ichigo questioned then his hocked face turned to that of rage. "DID YOU SEE WHAT THIS GUY JUST DI-!"

"NICE SCORE MAN!" Tatsu cried out while clamping her hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, making Ookami jump.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said smugly.

"W-wait? What the HELL was that!" Ichigo yelled out. "D-do you know this dude!"

"Huh?" Tatsu turned to the orange haired teen and flash a smile. "Oh yeah, I've known Grimmjow here for a looong time!"

"Gr-Grimmjow…? What kind of odd name is that?" Ichigo asked.

"IT'S MY NAME YOU SORRY ASSED PUNK! MY NAME IS GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES AND YOU BETTER NOT FORGET IT!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo glared at him.

"Grimmjow." The group became silent when a deep voice was heard. Grimmjow scowled and glared up above him before flying up. He stopped in front of a dark skinned man who had dark hair put into dreadlocks and wore glasses that concealed his eyes.

"Tousen… why are you here!" The blue hair man yelled. The other simply remained quiet.

Ookami walked over to Tatsu and grabbed her sleeve quietly. Tatsu merely placed her hand on top of the others head and continued looking up at the two in the sky.

"No one gave you any orders to come to the human world." The man named Tousen said walking up to the scowling Grimmjow, while walking past him he announced. "Lord Aizen is not pleased."

Grimmjow's face became shocked and then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Come. We are leaving." Tousen said as he opened a rift in the sky making Ookami's eyes widen in awe.

"Wha? Hey!" Ichigo yelled out after them. "Where do you think you are going! We aren't finished with our fight yet!"

"Shut the hell up." Grimmjow said, brushing his hair back with his fingers. "You'd be dead now if I hadn't stopped pounding you into dust so be grateful. Besides, we're gonna finish this… very soon. Also…"

Ookami hid behind Tatsu's arm when she saw that the blue haired man had looked at her.

"I'll make sure that I see you again rosa. Sooner than you think." With that said and one last smirk cast down at them, the portal closed. Leaving the group below completely silent.

"Che… bastard." Ichigo said, then he turned to face Ookami with a some-what worried expression. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ookami asked looking over at her concerned friend. He looked down.

"Well that guy he did kind of… get in your space, a-and-."

"So how was the kiss?" Tatsu asked with no emotion on her face. Ookami's face turned red.

"E-eh?"

"TATSU!" Ichigo gave out an enraged cry.

"What! I'm curious!" Tatsu yelled back. Then she turned back to Ookami. "So?"

"Erm…." Ookami begin curling her hair around her index finger and thumb a heavy blush on her face. "I-I guess it was… okay? I wouldn't know… that was my first kiss."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled before groaning and turning around with his head hanged in shame.

Tatsu laughed loudly while hooking her arm around Ookami's neck. "Well thank of it this way, you're one step closer to losing your virginity!"

"…..I'm sorry what?" Ookami asked with wide eyes while Ichigo turned to look at the green haired girl in horror. Tatsu laughed again.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding…. Maybe. Here I'll walk ya home. Yo, strawberry! You might wanna help that dead lump over there she looks kinda bad." Tatsu said while pointing her thumb over to Rukia who was still injured.

"What do ya- GAH! RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed, Tatsu laughed again and Ookami… just looked completely confused.

Grimmjow walked through the white halls of Las Noches with a wide smirk across his face. Tousen noticed this and turned his head to face him.

"For a man who is about to be severely punished you look slightly amused. Why?" He asked.

Grimmjow chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets, his smile growing when he remembered his little "rosa's" confused face.

"Humans are amusing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: After being woken up by Tatsu Ookami goes to the park where she meets Momoko and another stranger. After a hollow attack Ookami sees a little girl who seems to be lost and decides to help her but ends up in a desert waste land.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note(s): This is a GrimmjowxOC story (with hints at IchigoxOc). This takes place after Ichigo and gang come home after saving Rukia, a couple months after maybe? I might change up the plot line slightly, but hey, it's hard to add in your own character without twisting the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Ookami and Kira. Fellow OC's Tatsu, Momoko, Hebi, Neko, and Draak all belong to their rightful creators, I am only borrowing them. **

"OOKAMI!" A voice shrieked in the small girl's ear, making her sit up quickly with an alarmed look on her face. She looked around her room in a panic before she saw Tatsu sitting in front of her smiling mischievously.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." She laughed. Ookami looked at her oddly while processing what she had said.

"After…afternoon! H-how long was I asleep!" Ookami yelled out in disbelief.

"Well, when I was dropping you off I guess you had been through so much in one day that when your body finally processed it you crashed. I had to carry you the rest of the way to your house, for a sixteen year old girl you're pretty light."

Ookami flushed while Tatsu laughed at her weight.

"W-wait! What about school?" Ookami asked hurriedly while searching for her messenger bag.

"Dummy schools over. When I came to walk you to school your older brother told me that you had a fever and he practically kicked me off your porch." Tatsu explained while scratching the back of her head.

"W-well, I feel fine now, a-and sorry if I sound rude but… why are you in my room?" Ookami asked while pulling her covers up over her nose and looking at Tatsu curiously.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you were feeling better, Ichigo and the others were kind of worried about you so I promised them I'd come and see how you were." The green haired girl replied with a smile.

"I see. Wh-why are they all so worried about me?" Ookami asked while glancing at the ground, Tatsu arched an eyebrow at her friend surprised.

"Why wouldn't they? You are our friend you know."

"Y-yes I know it's just… back in America people usually don't become friends so easily, so it feels kind of weird with everybody worrying and caring about me, even though I've just known you all for a couple weeks." The tiny burnet's face became flustered as she yanked the blanket up to cover more of her face.

Tatsu eyed her worriedly for a while, after a few minutes she pouted and picked up one of Ookami's red fuzzy pillows and smacked her head with it.

Ookami yelped when she felt the soft object impact against the side of her head. She dropped her blanket and began rubbing her sore cheek.

"Would you stop worrying about what the others think of you! Everybody likes you, and they like you because you're kind and you care for people." Tatsu yelled while repeatedly smacking her friend's head.

"O-okay," Ookami said while shielding her head. "I'm sorry… I must sound really stupid. "

"You're not stupid," Tatsu replied getting off Ookami's bed and placing her hands on her waist. "Just oblivious."

Ookami smiled lightly and got out of her bed, while walking over to her closet she conversed with Tatsu.

"Oh, is Kira back yet? I need to ask him if he wants anything from the store."

"Sorry, he left just a while ago to go shopping for you guys, he didn't want to bother you." Tatsu replied while pulling out Ookami's homework and studying the answers.

The red eyed girl shook her head and motioned for her friend to turn around. Tatsu rolled her eyes but turned around so Ookami could change.

"So you want to hang out at the park?" Tatsu asked while going through Ookami's desk.

"Huh? Well sure I guess, but why?" Ookami asked while pulling a maroon tank top over her head and reaching for her favorite black and red shirt that showed her shoulders.

"Well I don't have anything to do today, and plus Shinji is training Ichigo so… I can't really drag him off to go shopping."

"Oh I see," Ookami said as she pulled on her black skinny jeans and red converse. "Um, if you could just l-let me make my bed and take out the trash we can go. O-okay?"

"Alright, and stop stuttering!"

"S-sorry! It's a problem…." After Ookami put on her maroon choker she pulled up the sheets of her bed and began placing her pillows up against the wall. She then walked downstairs and tore off a sheet of notebook paper to tell Kira where she had gone if he came back and she was still with Tatsu.

"Ookami, are you ready yet!" She heard Tatsu yell from the door way. Ookami looked around for trash but found there was none in the house.

'Kira must have already taken it out.' She thought as she made her way to the door. 'I'm going to make sure to give him a special thank you dinner when he gets home!'

"Okay Tatsu I'm done!" Ookami said while she locked the door to her house.

"Good, now come on! Let's go shopping!" Tatsu squealed as she grabbed Ookami's hand and dragged her down the sidewalk.

"W-wait, what!"

"I still think that mini skirt looked good on you…." Tatsu grumbled as they walked down the sidewalk and past several shops. Ookami smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not a fan of revealing clothing." She replied, Tatsu merely pouted.

Suddenly her head shot up and she stood on her toes to look over the crowed. Ookami blinked in confusion.

"Dandelion alert!" She yelled out while pointing ahead. Ookami frowned and stood on her toes along with Tatsu to see over the heads of taller people, which was slightly impossible seeing as she was exactly five feet tall.

She squinted at the crowd ahead and then smiled when she saw familiar orange hair in the sea of people.

"Hey, Ichi!" Tatsu called out to the teenager. Ichigo turned around and scanned the area, trying to find the person who had called him. "Over here!"

The orange haired teen looked over at the female vizard and waved. Tatsu grabbed Ookami and walked over to the strawberry.

"Tatsu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked while turning away from the shop window he was looking into.

"I should be asking you that. Why aren't you with Shinji?" Ichigo looked away with a large scowl.

"They sent me to get ingredients for lunch…." He mumbled while holding up a large bag full of food.

"Why would they send you to get lunch if it already passed…?" Ookami asked startling Ichigo.

"O-Ookami. I didn't even notice you, you were so quiet." He said while turning to the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll try to talk more." Ookami replied while lifting her hand to her chin. Something on her wrist sparkled and caught Ichigo's eye.

"What's on your wrist?" He asked, making Tatsu turn to the brunet.

"Eh?" Ookami looked down to her wrist and saw that today she had worn her lucky charm bracelet. "Oh, um that's the charm bracelet my mom gave to me when I was little before she…."

Ookami trailed off and clutched the silver wolf charm on her bracelet.

"Oh that's right I haven't seen your mom! Where is she?" Tatsu asked smiling and giving Ookami a curious look.

"I…. I'd rather not… talk about it." Tatsu's force went from curiosity to worry when she heard her friend's voice crack on the last word.

Ichigo also looked worried when Ookami became quiet and began clenching her fist and lowering her head.

"H-hey…." Ichigo reached out and placed a hand on Ookami's shoulder. "Is something wrong- GEH!"

Ichigo retracted his arm and Tatsu jumped when they saw small tears running down Ookami's face.

"O-Ookami! What's wrong! Did we do something!" Tatsu said in a panicked voice. Ookami just lifted her hand and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"I-it's alright. I should be over it by now." Ookami sniffed while putting on a small smile.

"Gotten over what? Wait no! I shouldn't have asked that!" Tatsu yelled out while covering her mouth.

"No I should tell you, everyone was bound to find out at some point." The red eyed girl hooked her index finger around her silver bracelet and took a deep breath. "My mother died a month ago."

Tatsu pouted and rubbed her upper arm nervously, while Ichigo's eyes widened and then softened.

"She was sick for a long time… m-me and Kira were to busy with our own lives to notice how bad she was feeling. We only noticed when she started throwing up blood and looking as though she was about to die.

"We took her to the hospital and they told us that something was wrong with her heart. Kira and I were… scared for her. Everything seemed to be going fine since we brought her to the hospital, but when I came to visit her two days after her surgery I fell asleep near her bed. When I woke up she was bleeding from the scar over her heart from the surgery. I ran to get help but by the time I got them, my mom had already passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tatsu said while giving Ookami an apologetic look. She just smiled.

"It's alright! I'm getting over it… a little." Ookami lifted her head and looked around. "Hey… where'd Ichigo go?"

Tatsu looked around in search of the berry and scowled. "That jerk! He left right in middle of you talking! What till I see him again, I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Ichigo said while standing behind the green haired vizard. Tatsu cringed and turned to him with a scowl.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you! Why did you run off like that huh!"

"Shut up! I went to get Ookami a present you tiny devil!" He yelled back at the smaller girl who twitched as he held out a small box to Ookami. "Here."

Ookami looked at the box curiously before taking it into her hands. She slowly lifted the top of the box to see what lied inside. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a small little silver charm from inside the box.

The charm was a tiny strawberry, with an orange gem in the middle of it.

"It's something for you to add to your charm bracelet, it didn't look like you had much on there." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head and glancing down the street. Ookami smiled at him and put the gem back into the box.

"Thank you." She said while looking up at the taller teen. Ichigo's face turned a light pink and he scowled again.

"Ichigo that's not cool!" Tatsu yelled at him while punching his shoulder, making Ichigo cry out in pain. "You're just trying to make Ookami like you more than me! I'll show you!"

In a flash Tatsu had taken off down the street and turned a corner, leaving Ookami and Ichigo alone.

"Erm…."

"She's… fast?"

"Uh-huh."

An awkward silence pushed its way in between the two teens. Ookami begin shuffling her feet and yanking her sleeve, feeling slightly unsettled.

"So… how's you're brother?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, uhm, he seems tired. I guess working at Urahara shop isn't as easy as I thought." Ookami giggled slightly remembering waking up one morning and finding Kira face down in a bowl of cereal after coming home from work.

Ichigo gave out a sour laugh. "You have no idea how much of a hard worker Urahara can be."

"Huh?"

"Geh? Uh nothing…." The awkward silence returned, making both teens uncomfortable. "Uh, how are you doing with the lessons at school?"

"Actually it's kind of confusing… I don't really get much of the assignments." Ookami admitted while biting her lower lip.

"Ah, well, I could help you out. I mean I'm not the most intelligent guy in the school but, I could help you understand the work. If you want." Ichigo crossed his arms and tried to avoid eye contact with his companion.

"That'd be nice; I'd like your help Ichigo!" Ookami replied with a grateful smile.

"Okay, when do you want to get togeth- OOF!" Ichigo was promptly shoved out of the way by Tatsu and thrown into a nearby wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Naughty naughty Ichi-berry! Flirting with Ookami while I was gone, how dirty!"

"YOU!" Ichigo yelled while holding his forehead which was beginning to form a bump.

"Anyway Ookami! I got you a preeeeeseeent!~" Tatsu said in a sing song voice while bring out a little box similar to the one Ichigo gave her before. Ookami eyed her curiously before taking the box and opening it. She picked up a charm that was placed inside and eyed it confused.

"Why a cat?" She asked Tatsu, who was holding in laughter.

"Becaaaaause… Grimmjow ish a kitty~!" Tatsu giggled while Ookami's face became more confused.

"Huh? ….Oh." Ookami's face turned bright red when she remembered the blue haired man from yesterday.

"ARG! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled while clenching his fists and glaring at Tatsu, who was laughing behind her hand. "Geez… hey I have to get going, Shinji and the others were expecting me back a while ago."

"Okay, have a safe trip." Ookami said while tucking the charm back into its case.

"Don't flirt with girls on the way back Ichi-berry~."

"Shut up!"

The two girls waved the orange haired shinigami off before Tatsu smiled at Ookami.

"Hey lets go to a shop so we can get those charms on you're bracelet, okay?" Tatsu said while grabbing Ookami's hand.

"Okay, s-sure." Ookami complied, her face still a little red.

"After we do thaaaat… ICE CREAM FOR ALL!" The blue eyed girl yelled in joy while dragging her friend off. "You're paying."

"HUH!"

Ookami lifted her charm bracelet up and smiled at the two new charms attached to the silver trinket. She turned to Tatsu and smiled happily while she watched her friend devour her watermelon flavored Popsicle.

They were sitting in the park eating the ice cream that Ookami had bought them and were sharing stories about their lives.

Ookami was in the middle of smiling nervously when Tatsu was imitating a girl named Hiyori's face when she had walked in on her and Shinji while they were in a…intimate position, when a sudden loud screech echoed out behind them.

"MISS TATSU!" A loud yell was heard, Ookami yelped when a pink haired girl jumped on Tatsu, knocking the bench they were sitting on backwards and all who were upon it to the ground.

Ookami groaned and rubbed her head before sitting up, she was glad to see that somehow her chocolate ice cream had remained unharmed in the fall. She glanced over to her friend and was surprised to see that she and the girl were wrestling on the ground.

"Momoko!" Tatsu said with a smile while hugging the girl closely. "Hi!"

"Miss Tatsu!" The girl, Momoko, yelled out childishly while nuzzling into the others neck. "I MIIIIISSED YOOOOU!"

"Uh… eh!" Ookami questioned when the pink haired girl smacked Tatsu's head harshly. She winced when the girl slowly turned her head to her with a glint in her eyes.

Ookami slowly stood up at the same time as the girl and backed away, slightly scared when the girl raced forward and stopped right in front of her. A wide smile formed on the girl's lips and her pink eyes narrowed into slits. Ookami gulped.

"Hi!" Momoko said cheerfully while tipping her head to the side. Ookami froze.

"Erm, h-hello?" Ookami stuttered, the shrieked in pain when the pink haired child kicked her in the leg. HARD.

"Wh-wh-what was that for!" Ookami yelled, tears stinging the edges of her eyes.

"That's just how Momoko shows her affection." Tatsu said walking over and messing up her friend's hair.

"Oh…a-alright."

"Momoko? You really need to stop running of like that, it took me forever to find you." Another voice said, behind Tatsu stood a pink haired man who wore white glasses and had golden eyes. He sent a glare at the vizard before turning to Momoko. "We need to go back now."

"Ehhhh!" The girl whined gripping Tatsu. "But we just got here! Can I pleeeeease stay a little longer? PLEASE!"

The man scowled and flipped his hair over his shoulder while crossing his arms.

"FINE! You can stay a little while longer! I'm leaving, I hate being in he presence of these… ugly humans." Ookami shivered when he felt his gaze directed at her. A black portal appeared behind him and he walked through, a loud zipping noise that made Ookami cringe sounded when it closed.

The small burnet gripped her sleeve when the memory of the night before surfaced in her mind. Grimmjow and that other man had gone through another portal similar to that one. Was it possible that the two pink haired strangers came from the same place as the others?

Ookami griped her head and set her cup of ice cream down, all this thinking was going to give her a migraine….

"Neh? What's that?" Momoko asked while yanking Ookami's sleeve and pointing towards her chocolate ice cream. Ookami blinked and picked up her snack.

"Chocolate ice cream." She answered. Momoko placed a finger on her chin and looked at the food curiously. "Um… do you want some?"

"UH-HUH!" Momoko squealed while taking the spoon full of ice cream from Ookami's stretched out hand. Her face took on a dreamy state as she pulled out the spoon. "Yummy! Thank you Chocó!"

Ookami yelped as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Ch-Chocó?"

"Momoko likes giving people nicknames." Tatsu giggled. Ookami gasped for breath when Momoko finally let go.

"Do you know Miss Tatsu?" She asked, Ookami gasped while looking up at Momoko.

"Y-yes. For only a little while though, but I think we're becoming good friends."

"Mm-hm.~" Tatsu hummed while eating the remains of her Popsicle.

"Oh! Then you're Momoko's friend too!" Momoko giggled while slamming her hand on Ookami's shoulder.

She yelped again and rubbed her shoulder. She was going to have bruises all over….

Suddenly a loud screeched fell upon the trio making them all jump.

"What was that?" Ookami asked, she turned to her companions and saw that they had both turned towards the town.

"Uh-oh! There's a big hollow nearby!" Momoko sang while spinning around.

"Jeez… Ookami stay here and hide. If you see any hollows don't make a move, just hide. If they see you… run." With that said Tatsu ran off with Momoko right behind her.

Ookami griped her sleeve and looked around, she hadn't noticed but the park was eerily empty. She gulped and was about to turn when something caught her eye. She turned to look at the playground and saw a little girl sitting on a swing set, alone.

The girl had long silver hair that was layered and spiked at the bottom, she had large mint green eyes and a pale complexion.

She wore a long white dress with black sleeves and black ruffles at the bottom that almost covered her black and white shoes. On the left side of her head there was a large feather that curved around her face and brushed against her cheek.

Ookami arched an eyebrow and start walking over to her.

"Um, hey, are you alright?" The tiny girl looked up at Ookami with wide eyes.

"…eh?" She asked. Ookami gave her a worried look.

"Are you alri-!" A growl came from behind Ookami and she froze. She turned around shakily and her eyes widened when she saw a large dog-like hollow hovering over them. For a while the hollow stared at her, but then its eyes trailed over to the little girl, who froze.

Ookami screamed when the monster raced towards them with a howl and she quickly grabbed the girl, running as fast she could.

She ran far into the park, away from the town so that no one else would get hurt while the hollow chased them. The little girl had become silent but Ookami could feel that she was scared by the way her small hand griped Ookami's shoulder tighter with ever step.

The ground in front of Ookami exploded, throwing her back. She griped the girl tighter when she was slammed into the ground. Hot breath hit her and she opened her eyes quickly to see the hollow bent over them.

She rolled out of the way of the creature's mouth and tried to run again, but a pain shot up her ankle and made her collapse. Ookami got up on her knees and screamed when she felt herself get picked up by a large hand.

Squirming around she saw that the hollow had picked her and the girl up. It growled at them before opening a portal that she had seen before and jumped inside. She gripped the girl tight as the hollow stepped into the dark vortex.

Ookami looked behind them and saw one last glimpse of her home before being plunged into darkness.

A bag of groceries clattered to the ground of the Urahara shop, making a loud thud. Kira stood frozen where he was, his hands still up in the position of holding a bag. His mouth became dry and he glanced around the Urahara shop.

He clenched his teeth together before picking up his groceries and handing them to Tessai.

"Mr. Kumori? Where are you going?" The large man asked while watching the younger man dash out the front door. "Mr. Kumori?"

Kira ran down the street and quickly unlocked the door to his house.

"Ookami!" He yelled out. There was no reply. He ran upstairs and threw open his sisters door. No ne was in there.

He searched in every room for his sister before he made his way into the kitchen. He was looking about to walk out when he saw a note. It was from Ookami:

Kira,

Sorry I left without telling you but Tatsu invited me to go to the park with her. My cell phone is still charging so if you need me either talk to Tatsu or come to the park to fine me.

~Ookami

Kira cursed and shoved the note into his pocket before running out the door. He ran down the sidewalk towards the park. This feeling of dread had fallen over him not to long ago, ow he could no longer feel Ookami's presence.

He turned a corner and ran right into Tatsu and another girl, making them all fall. He looked up at the green haired girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ookami's gone!" He said while looking straight at Tatsu with frightened eyes.

"What? No, she's in the park, I was about to go back and get her."

"You left her there alone!"

"Calm down it was only for a few minutes. I'm sure she's fine." Tatsu said reassuring the panicked man.

"Then go get her!" Kira yelled.

"Alright! Alright!"

The trio ran off to the park, Kira faster than the others. When they arrived they were shocked to see that the playground was nearly destroyed and that a few trees had been knocked down.

"Shit…." Tatsu grounded out before running over to the playground, calling out for Ookami along with Momoko. Kira was looking under destroyed slides and under trees for his sister when Momoko yelled at him.

"Mr. Black haired man! Ookami went that way!" She said pointing in the direction where more trees were uprooted, he could see Tatsu running in that direction.

They ran after to her and after a while stopped in a clearing next to a lake. Silence fell on them and Tatsu glanced over at Kira.

"Her reiatsu ends here." She said. Kira cringed but continued searching around the area for his sister. Tatsu sighed and turned to Momoko. "You should head home."

The pink haired girl nodded and opened a portal that she disappeared into a second later. Tatsu turned back to Kira, who was digging around in the bushes.

"Kira, come on lets go to Urahara shop, they can help us out more.

"I can't." Kira said, continuing to dig through the underbrush. "Ookami needs me!"

"You can't help her alone…. Let your friends help." Kira paused in his digging and let his hands fall.

"…Will we find her faster if we ask them for help?"

"Of course. Now come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we find Ookami." Tatsu helped the black haired youth up and began walking in the direction of Urahara shop.

She glanced over her shoulder and back at the last place she felt Ookami's reiatsu, there was something else mingling with her reiatsu and it wasn't the other five energies she usually had around her.

The reiatsu was familiar, but Tatsu had only felt it when she was in….

"Hueco Mundo." Tatsu whispered, she walk even faster towards Urahara shop. She knew where Ookami was.

Ookami landed in a mound of sand along with the little girl in her arms. After they had been in unending darkness for what seemed like forever they had suddenly arrived in a desert wasteland with only a crescent moon the source of light.

The hollow screeched and hovered above them. Ookami cringed when she smelled the rotting breath of the hollow.

"Give me the child!" It yelled, making spit fly out of its mouth and onto Ookami's face. A gut wrenching fear yanked at Ookami's stomach, but another feeling overwhelmed her fear and drove her into ignoring the hollows demand.

"NO!" She screeched while lifting up her foot and driving her heel into the hollows eye. It shrieked in pain while throng its head back and grabbing its face. Ookami took the chance to get up and run as far as her legs could take her. The ground around her shook and she knew that the hollow had recovered and was now chasing them again.

Clutching the girl even tighter she forced her legs to move even faster. The tiny girl let out a gasp making Ookami open her eyes and look ahead.

A large dull colored castle loomed over the horizon, large pillars surrounded the building and cast large shadows across the land.

Ookami felt fear creep up her spine when she saw the castle but seeing as it was the only shelter from the monster took her chance and continued running towards it.

She panted and shivered when she heard the hollow behind her grow closer. She gasped out when she tripped over her own feet and landed face down into the sand.

A groan escaped her lips as she sat up loosening her hold on the child. A loud shriek escaped her when the hollow hit her side and tossed her to the side into more sand. Ookami grasped the girl and made sure that she remained unharmed.

The hollow braced its hands next to Ookami and made sure she couldn't escape. It opened its mouth revealing large teeth coated in saliva.

Ookami cringed and gripped the girl. She loosened her hold and lowered her head to the girl, with her voice trembling at the hollows horrible yell she whispered.

"R-ru-run." The hollow shot its head down and Ookami tossed the girl out of the way. Sharp teeth dug into her flesh and tore away her skin. Ookami screamed as she felt her blood coat her clothes and make the sand beneath her damp and wet. The hollow continued biting her and digging its teeth into her bones.

"STOP!" She screamed, hitting the hollow as hard as she could with tears burning her eyes and face. She coughed and tasted iron inside her mouth, blood dribbled out past her lips and she felt herself growing weaker.

Sudden warmth filled her skin and an orange glow surrounded the hollow. It paused confused and back away from her, Ookami saw blood dripping from its jaws. It froze for a moment, then a second later fire erupted around it making it let out gurgled screams before it was completely devoured in flames.

Ookami blinked, forcing more tears out of her eyes, and looked down at her arm. She whimpered and rolled onto her side, her arms skin was nearly gone and she could see her arms bone peeking from her shredded flesh.

She felt her strength slowly leaving her and laid her head back. Her eyes snapped open when the pain started fading away. She looked down at her stomach, which was covered in blood and saw a blue hue floating around her.

She groaned and laid her head back again when she felt a twinge in her arm. The edges of her eyes began to go dark, turning her head to the side she saw the little girl staring at her in shock.

The girl then stood up and paused, she looked at Ookami and then turned towards the castle. Ookami used the last of her strength to flick her hand towards the castle, motioning for the girl to go.

After a few more seconds of motionlessness the girl turned and ran towards the building. Ookami smiled and closed her eyes, feeling herself fade.


End file.
